Say I Love You
by Depressing Personality
Summary: The twins have made a bet with the Shadow King. What's the bet? Get Aiyla Oshiro to say I Love You. But the bet doesn't stop there. No, the twins have to get Karin Tanaka and Reina Suzuki to say I Love You to them before Kyouya can. The winner gets 16 million yen from the losers. Who will win?


**Summary: The twins have made a bet with the Shadow King. What's the bet? Get Aiyla Oshiro to say I Love You. But the bet doesn't stop there. No, the twins have to get Karin Tanaka and Reina Suzuki to say I Love You to them before Kyouya can. The winner gets 16 million yen from the losers. **

**Say "I Love You"**

**Prologue**

It was just a regular day for Kaoru and Hikaru. Flirting with the guests- and each other - drinking tea, handing out roses, and getting love confessions from girls of whom they may or may not know the names of. And to them, that was boring.

"Kyoya," Hikaru drawled.

"We're bored." Kaoru said, finishing his brother's sentence.

Kyoya sighed irritably. For the past hour the twins had done nothing but complain about how bored they were. "There's nothing I can do about it. Your main priority is keeping the guests happy."

"So in other words you want to make as much money as possible by charging your guests extra." Reina and Karin said behind Kyoya, carrying trays of tea.

"You're so evil." said Aiyla, cutting pieces of cake for the guests.

"Yup." The twins nodded in agreement. Kaoru and Hikaru both took the trays from Reina and Karin, "Those are much too heavy for ladies such as you."

"No," Reina took the tray from Kaoru. "They're not." Karin said, taking her tray from Hikaru. "It's our job." they said. As both girls started to serve tea for the guests, the twins looked at each other, getting an idea.

"Hey Kyoya!" they said in unison.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"Wanna make"

"A bet?" they asked.

"What kind of bet?" Kyoya did not like the mischievous gleam in their eyes. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad. But as luck would have it, the odds were _not _in his favor.

"Get Aiyla Oshiro to confess her love to you." they said.

_'Oh hell no.' _Were the first words that came to Kyoya's mind. "What are we betting?" he asked, recovering from his momentary shock.

"Eight million yen." they said.

There was a dark purple aura behind Kyoya. This was not Kyoya's aura seeping through. No. It was much, much more menacing. For this aura belonged to Aiyla. They had completely forgotten she was there. She held the cake knife in her shaking hand.

Kyoya smirked, "Deal," This would be easy. "You still have to keep your end of the deal, you two."

The twins froze. What did he have in mind for them? "What?"

"Hikaru, you must get Miss Karin Tanaka to confess to you. Kaoru, you must get Miss Reina Suzuki to confess to you. Losers must give eight million yen _each._"

_'He's crafty.' _the twins thought to themselves. "Alright deal." they said.

"You..." all three looked at Aiyla. She held the kitchen knife in both hands. Her aura had gotten darker and her whole body shook with anger. "OOTORI! I WILL NEVER CONFESS TO YOU! GOT IT?!"

This is how their bet started.

* * *

Honey and Mori sat at a table eating cake together, watching as Aiyla attempted to murder Kyoya. Honey held Usa-chan, that was his pink stuffed bunny, tightly. He turned to Mori, getting an idea. "Takashi what if we made a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Mori asked.

"You have to give up your 3DS for as long as you can. You pick something I have to give up."

Ah yes. I bet you didn't know that Mori was obsessed with his 3DS.* Truth be told, he was playing his game right now. Mori paused it, looking Honey in the eyes. "Cake."

Honey's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "A-alright! Deal! We'll start tomorrow then." Mori nodded in agreement. Honey didn't want to give up the cake that was in front of him today, and Mori didn't want to give up his game without at least beating the boss first. They sat there, the smaller one eating cake, and the other playing Zelda on his 3DS.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there's the prologue for you. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review. Lovez ya!


End file.
